


Coconut Dreams

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fun, Hospitals, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goofy little drabble inspired by a post shared on my newsfeed. Don't ask questions. Just enjoy it.</p><p>P.S. coconut bras</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I lay in the bed in the hospital room. I’d been at the airport just about to board my plan for a much needed vacation when my appendix ruptured. They rushed me to the hospital and immediately into surgery. All that money, wasted. Unless my mom could work her magic and get me rebooked for after my recovery.  
I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I heard the whoosh of the door open. “No more visitors. I can’t handle it.”  
“Surely you want to see us.”  
I looked at the door. I recognized that voice. “Chris! Sebastian! What are you doing here?”  
“We heard you’re going to miss your vacation so we thought we’d bring a little bit of the Caribbean to the ICU.” I couldn’t stop smiling as they decorated my hospital room in bright paper flowers and fake palm fronds. They even took their shirts off and donned flower necklaces. Chris placed one around my neck then kissed my cheek.  
“Something fruity to cheer you up?”  
“Oh I’d love to, guys, but I don’t think the nurses will let me.”  
“What if we left out the rum?”  
Sebastian’s pouty face made me laugh. I felt a dull throb of pain through the IV drugs. “Where’s the fun in that?”  
The door whooshed open again. “Who left out what rum?” I tried to see around Chris’s broad shoulders. “Hey, beautiful.” Tom slinked around Chris to take my hand and bring it to his lips. “How are you feeling?”  
“Doped up. But I know I’m gonna hurt as soon as the drugs wear off.”  
“Hey, Hiddleston, stop hogging the patient.” Chris and Sebastian finally stepped to the side. Renner hustled Hiddleston out of the way. “I found this group of Brits in the lobby on my way up to see you.” My chest swelled with emotion at the faces of Hardy, Benedict, Eddie and Fassbender. I could make out David and Matt in the back. Despite missing my vacation, the group of painfully sexy sons of bitches in my room was making emergency surgery and hospitalization not so bad.  
One by one, they took turns hugging me tenderly. Some gave me cheek kisses, some didn’t. It was Benedict that brought of Sebastian and Chris’s shirtlessness. “Is this some little known American custom?”  
“Nah, we just wanted her to feel like she was in the Bahamas instead of ICU.”  
More and more arrived as the shirts came off until we were all laughing. All my Marvel guys were squeezed in there; Chris Hemsworth, Chris Pratt, Paul Rudd, Anthony Mackie, James McAvoy, Nicholas Hoult and Oscar Issac. I saw Jared and Jensen, Martin Freeman and Richard Armitage, Henry Cavill and Matt Bomer were there too. I felt like Dorothy and I’d just woken from my journey to Oz. There was Jared Leto, Stephen Amell, Christian Bale, Grant Gus, Nathan Fillion.  
There was another knock at the door. I couldn’t think of anymore that could possibly fit in the room. “Hey baby girl, you seen be popular.” RDJ squeezed through to set roses next to my bed and give me peck on the forehead. Mark set a teddy bear beside the roses and Paul simply waved from the side. “So what are we doing here guys?” He gestured to the shirtless wonders.  
“They’re trying to make me feel like I’m in the Bahamas.”  
“Wouldn’t that be more believable if they were wearing, say coconut bras?”  
“Yes!”  
Chris and Sebastian looked at each other then shrugged. “Well we weren’t going to wear them but…”  
“That’s good thinking, lads.” They began to pass around the coconut bras until the man buffet was coconuted up. It was Hiddleston, of course it was Hiddleston, who started to dance. I howled with laughter.  
The alarm went off and a nurse came rushing into the room. She took my pulse. “What’s so funny, honey?”  
My eyes fluttered open to my empty room. “Oh you missed it. I had a room full of men in coconut bras.” The nurse chuckled as I passed back out into my anesthesia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the female version.

I’d been running myself ragged trying to finish my coursework for the end of the semester. So I wasn’t surprised when I sent my last assignment, I passed out. Just a dead weight flop on the bed face down. It was a noise in the kitchen that woke me. I shot up and stumbled out the bedroom door. I’d not sure what I’d intended to do with a Nerf bat and half asleep.  
I practically tripped of the gorgeous blonde coming out of the kitchen. “Hey, about time you woke up.” Jennifer elbowed me in the ribs.  
“Thank god! You were snoring like chainsaw.” Natalie grinned from behind her wine glass.  
I realized they weren’t the only two in my apartment. There was Scarlet and Lizzie, Sophie and Maisie, Karen and Eva, Felicia and Jewel, Summer, and Morena, and Zoe. “One question, why are you all in coconut bras?”  
Karen laughed. “Don’t you remember the luau?”  
“No, no I don’t.”  
She shrugged. “Well, it got rained out. And you were the closest so here we are.”  
Lizzie thumbed through my CDs. “Oh I like this one!” She plucked it from its place and scampered over to the stereo. Within moments, music filled the room and we were all dancing and laughing.  
I grunted as something hit me in the back of the head. “Wake up! You’re going to be late for your last class.”  
I sat up, wiping the drool from the side of my face then looked at the clock. “Shit!” I jumped up and did the Flight of the Bumblebee mad dash to get dressed and out the door. For some reason, I craved coconut.


End file.
